


Only The Good Die Young

by stjarna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus Kids - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Grief, Guilt, I honestly have no idea how this fic happened it just did, Lincoln Campbell memorial, Sad, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Inspiration: "No-One But You (Only The Good Die Young)" by QueenThe song came up on my way to work, and somehow this popped into my mind and it wouldn't let go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Official video for the song: https://youtu.be/oLKyaOLb2Fs

_A hand above the water_  
_An angel reaching for the sky_  
_Is it raining in Heaven?  
_ _Do you want us to cry?_

She shoots up in bed. Another nightmare. Another memory. Loosing him again. Over and over. Night after night.

_And everywhere the broken-hearted_  
_On every lonely avenue_  
_No-one could reach them  
_ _No-one but you_

They look at her. She’s broken. Removed from the world around her. Staring at a picture of him. Its edges bent from holding it hour after hour, day after day. They want to help her. Want to reach her. But she has locked herself up. Bottles up her sadness, her anger, her guilt. They can’t reach her. Only one person could, and he’s gone. They’re helpless.

_One by one_  
_Only the Good die young_  
_They're only flyin' too close to the sun_  
_And life goes on -  
_ _Without you..._

She looks up at the sky. The stars shimmer in the darkness, but instead of their beauty, instead of their serenity, all she sees are the familiar visions of a fireball in space, of the audio transmission breaking off. “The first time I said I lo...” She hadn’t heard him finish the sentence. Nothing but white noise. He had died so she could live. But it felt like her life had stopped anyways.

_Another Tricky Situation_  
_I get to drownin' in the Blues_  
_And I find myself thinkin'  
_ _Well - what would you do?_

“Promise me you won't ... you won't try to... atone for your sins with some kind of sacrifice.” It was supposed to be her. Her destiny. She had been sure of it. He took it away. Sacrificed himself. She needed to make things right. Needed to prove that his death had not been in vain. He had told her not to. But he wasn’t there to tell her to stop now. He sacrificed himself to protect the world. She wanted to sacrifice herself to protect his legacy.

_Yeah! - it was such an operation_  
_Forever paying every due_  
_Hell, you made a sensation  
_ _You found a way through_

Sometimes happy memories creep up. Find their way through the curtain of black and grief. But as soon as they emerge, the fireball swallows them, and all that is left is the bleakness of space. The pain is eating her from within. She keeps paying for her failure, her weakness, which cost him his life.

_One by one_  
_Only the Good die young_  
_They're only flyin' too close to the sun_  
_We'll remember -  
_ _Forever..._

They look at her, lying in the medical bed. Broken. Bruised. Her physical wounds dressed. Wounds that will heal. But her soul is still bleeding, still broken, still bruised. His picture next to her on the nightstand. They know she’s doing it for him. They don’t know what ‘it’ really is, but they know it’s all for him. To remember him, to remember his sacrifice, to somehow make his sacrifice worth it. They miss him too. They had too little time to get to know him, and yet he had such an impact on their lives. Memories that will last forever.

_And now the party must be over_  
_I guess we'll never understand_  
_The sense of your leaving  
_ _Was it the way it was planned?_

She comes home. At first it feels forced. They won’t let her leave again. They talk about him. It makes her angry. How dare they. But then his voice reaches her through theirs. And she begins to accept it. She hears him at night. “This is my purpose. I know that now.” To save the girl he loved and to save the world. He had saved the world. It was time to allow the other part of his sacrifice to become a reality.

_And so we grace another table_  
_And raise our glasses one more time_  
_There's a face at the window  
_ _And I ain't never, never sayin' goodbye..._

She’s home. With them. Allowing herself to heal. Allowing them to help her heal. They’re laughing. All three of them. Talking about their day. Food. Drinks. Family. Normalcy. Routine. Her eyes catch a glimpse of his framed photograph on the shelf. She glances across the room. Briefly closes her eyes. Feels his presence. He’s still there. Will always be there. But, instead of pain and guilt, she allows him to cause her the happiness he had wanted her to feel.

_One by one_  
_Only the Good die young_  
_They're only flyin' too close to the sun_  
_Cryin' for nothing_  
_Cryin' for no-one  
_ _No-one but you_

Only at night the tears return.

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly the weirdest fanfic that has ever come to me. Because while I liked Lincoln perfectly fine and would have been okay with him sticking around, I was not terribly invested in his and Daisy's relationship. But somehow, when I heard this song again (which I love love love), I kept thinking how perfectly it fit his storyline.


End file.
